Coffee and Cute Baristas
by eruditeprincess
Summary: Coffee shop AU, from prompt on Tumblr, all human. Alec notices a sign outside a coffee shop and sees a cute barista, leading to something that will change his relationship status. ONE SHOT


**I got the idea for this after reading CoHF and then I saw a prompt on Tumblr that will be used in this. I do not own any of the characters or whatever as they belong to Cassandra Clare and to be honest, I do not have Magnus or Alec locked in my house to claim to be mine, as that would be bloody creepy :) Enjoy! Issy x**

_Today your barista is:_

_1\. Hella fucking gay._

_2\. Desperately single._

_For your drink today I recommend:_

_You give me your number._

Alec Lightwood chuckled as he saw the sign outside the quaint coffee shop. He looked inside, only seeing a young man behind the counter. He shook his head and walked in.

Magnus was woken from his trance of cleaning the counter, the most exciting thing ever, by the bell above the door tinkling and indicating a new arrival. He flicked his eyes up and saw a customer in front of him, before he lifted his head up and got a good look at the boy stood in front of him, smirking. Magnus smiled at the boy and said, "Hi."

As Alec walked up to the counter, he took a good look at the barista. The barista was beautiful, for lack of a better word, with dark spiky hair and green eyes with an amber ring around the pupil. There was a slight sparkle in his hair, and Alec saw glitter in the hair and drifting on to the counter. He stood in front of the counter as the barista looked up at him fully and smiled. Alec began to smile slightly too as the guy behind the counter said, "Hi." Alec noticed the name tag on the apron of the guy. "Hi, Magnus."

Magnus saw the boy look down at the name tag and look back up to meet Magnus' eyes. "Hi Magnus."

"May I take your order?" Magnus was staring at the boy for the entire time, staring at the black hair and the blue eyes combination - always Magnus' favourite combination on boys. He saw the boy's jumper slipping off one shoulder, exposing stark black tattoos that contrasted sharply with the pale skin of the shoulder, where Magnus could also see the blue veins that spiralled around and the collarbones.

"A black coffee please. And your number? I saw the sign outside," Alec felt himself begin to blush as he placed his order.

"Take away?" Magnus' eyes were hopeful as Alec met them.

"No. I think I'll stay in," Magnus smiled slightly at that, and it looked beautiful. Alec watched as Magnus walked towards another man and began talking to him.

"Please Jace! Can I go on a break after I make this guy's coffee?" Magnus pleaded with the man in front of him.

"But then I'll have to be the barista and that's boring!"

"I'll literally just be here, in the shop!"

"It's a guy, isn't it. Okay then, but don't come crying back to me when he breaks your heart."

"Thanks Jace!" Jace smirked as Magnus skipped off to make the coffee. Jace saw the dark haired guy stood at the counter, obvious waiting for Magnus to give him his coffee. The new object of Magnus' affections. He shook his head until he saw a pretty redhead walk up to the counter.

Alec stepped aside to let the girl by and saw Magnus coming towards him carrying a large mug of coffee.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Magnus asked, turning red.

"Um... Sure, I guess," Alec led Magnus to a table and took a seat, before glancing at the counter to see the other barista flirting with the redhead, and Alec smiled as he recognised the girl.

"What's your name?" Magnus asked him.

"Alec. Alec Lightwood. You might have heard of my sister, Isabelle."

"Isabelle Lightwood? The... designer, right?"

"Yeah. She's my little sister," Alec felt his face turn red as he said it.

"Sounds like fun. What do you do?" Magnus' eyes seemed to shine as he asked.

"Um," _how the fuck do you explain being practically the servant to the Morgenstern family and general dogsbody to Valentine Morgenstern? _"I work at the Morgenstern manor. I work for the family."

"Well, as you can tell, I work as a shitty barista in a shitty coffee shop. I want to work in fashion though, like your sister."

"Okay then. You seem to have it planned out," Alec began to drain his coffee mug.

"I haven't. I never knew when to grow up or anything. I've always been more interested in fashion and things like that. You know?" The smile that was on Magnus' face was fading more and more as Alec kept drinking the coffee.

"Listen, I have to go. Isabelle wants me to help her pick out a wedding dress. You know, as she is getting married in a few months. Apparently Helen and Aline were busy and so was Clary, so I have to help her. Sorry."

"It's fine," Magnus felt himself deflate at Alec leaving, but was astonished as Alec pulled out a black Sharpie and take Magnus' hand, exposing his arm. Magnus smiled as he realised what Alec was doing.

"Call me sometime. I'd be glad to go out again," Alec smiled as he left, leaving Magnus staring at his arm and the name and number written on it.

As Alec stepped on to the street, he heard his phone go off. He took it out of his pocket and smiled at the text on the screen.

_Want to grab coffee some time? Magnus x_

Alec looked back at the board outside the coffee shop and smiled as Magnus walked away from it, leaving Alec to read the words.

_Today your barista is:_

_1\. Hella fucking gay._

_2\. Just taken now._

_For your drink today I recommend:_

_You go to the other barista, who is hella fucking straight (and probably taken now)._


End file.
